DRAFT! NOT THE REAL STORY QUIET YET!
by yaoiluvr4lif
Summary: This is just a rough draft this isn't my real story, I am still working on it! I would like to have my friends or anyone who is nice enough to read my stories and review I want to hear your opinion on it please!


Sasuke was heartbroken, no wait is heartbroken. He was in love and still is, his boyfriend, or shall I say ex was one of the best around. They have been friends for years going to school together and going through hardships together, especially the whole episode with their father's finding out about them, but other than that they were in love. If you were to see a couple together who was meant to be together that would be Sasuke and Neji, they may have been stoic boys who showed interest in anyone or anything but slowly they begun to like each other more.

Then one day, Sasuke came home from a long day at work, ready to get home and be in the safe arms of Neji. He walked through the door with an actual smile on his face until he heard the noises coming from their bedroom. At first he didn't think anything of it, he thought maybe Neji was trying to sing again as he does when he believes he is by himself in the small apartment they share, but the noises got louder and sounded like someone was having sex. His eyes narrowed as he stalked quietly to the room, the door was left ajar so he was able to peek inside without being spotted and nearly had a heart attack. There was his lover, the love of his life on his hands and knees, his long hair covering his face even though he was facing away from the door so you can see his entire back side all the way down to the back of his legs and ass where another man was sitting on his knees balls deep in thrusting in and out at a fast pace, screams and moans escaping Neji's mouth every time the man went in hitting his prostate. The man Sasuke noted he didn't recognized, but looked suspiciously like him as if that was him there fucking Neji into oblivion. The man threw his head back and a loud groan was heard, he saw sweat pouring down both their bodies as they were close to completion.

Sasuke gulped his mouth suddenly dry and stumbled back away from the door against the wall trying to catch his breath as he started to hyperventilate. The noises started getting even louder and the bed creaked so much it banged against the wall where he knew the neighbors would be complaining later about the noise. He slowly tried to stand, his legs very shaky and began to walk out of the apartment. Once he was outside, he felt water hit his hand as he clenched his shirt where his heart is beating rapidly he soon found out he is crying. He is crying over the fact that Neji cheated on him after dating for six long years and fell to his knees. He heard a gasp and look up to see Kiba, his best friend standing there by his car when the dog-lover saw the tear stained face he ran over and knelt down helping the boy up. "What's wrong?" Sasuke never got the words out, the only sound that did come out was a wimper, Kiba narrowed his eyes as he soon figured it out and stood up ready to talk to Neji about this. He began walking to the front door but was stopped by Sasuke grabbing his hand silently pleading him not to go. Kiba then sighed and helped Sasuke into his car.

Kiba was driving back to his house, the car ride quiet, the only noise of the engine and the AC as it blasted into the small car Kiba owned. The dog-lover pulled open the compartment next to him and pulled out a cigarette flicking it into his mouth. He pulled another out handing it to Sasuke. "I quit." This made Kiba smirk as he lit it with the cars built in lighter. "Yes I know." He offered the lighter to Sasuke who took it without a second thought and lit his cigarette. "So your going to tell me what happened?" Sasuke blew out the smoke and faced the boy as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, one hand on the wheel and the other leaning on the open window flicking some ash. "Well, Neji cheated on me." Kiba's eyes narrowed and took another puff from his cigarette flicking it once again. He put the cig in his mouth and grabbed the wheel with both hands then turned the radio on, some rock song came on talking out killing something they don't know because they weren't listening. Kiba grabbed his cigarette again blowing out some smoke. "I always know that asshole couldn't be trusted mate, I'm sorry to hear that." Sasuke shrugged feeling how his eyes grew heavy again but ignored it refusing to cry. He flicked his butt out finished with his cigarette and closed the window sighing. Kiba faced him once then back on the road worried about his friend but not saying anything further. The ride continued on quiet, the radio playing more random music. "Thank you Kiba." This made the dog-lover smile, he turned into the complex which led to his apartment and stopped the car. He turned to Sasuke still smiling but smaller this time. "You can stay with me as long as you like ok?" Sasuke sighed getting out of the car and heading to the door where Kiba followed.

Naruto punched the wall in frustration, his once believed faithful girlfriend standing there scared at his fierce look in his eyes. "How long has this been going on?" She whimpered and clutched her robe around her naked body, the guy she was with long gone after Naruto nearly killed him in anger. "N-Naruto you don't understand-" She flinched when she heard a growl come from him, his body trembling. "**I **don't understand? What the fuck where you doing having sex with another man when you were dating me?" She flinched again, tears started to gather in her green eyes as she tried to comfort the blonde. He pushed her away and stomped to the front door slamming the door. She flinched when it slammed hard and slumped on the floor pulling her knees up to her chest the tears finally falling freely.

Naruto sat on the porch, the light above him the only light outside as it is dark now as tears finally fell down tan cheeks, he grabbed his hair and pulled as he screamed out into the night.

After this little incident, he made his ex-girlfriend Sakura move out, she ended up living with Ino her best friend for the time being until she can find another home. The man she was with never showed his face around her or even Naruto again for fear that he will be killed by the blonde if spotted. The blonde tried to get his life back on track, going to work and then back to his lonely house to spend time with himself.

-2 YEARS LATER!-

Naruto sighed as he sipped the rest of his sake and leaned on the counter. The bartender there was cleaning a glass and sighed herself. "Naruto sweetie, you know you need to find a girlfriend you look so lonely." He gave her a small sad smile and sipped the rest up then put the glass in front of her, she sighed again and filled it up which he drank it quickly. "I don't want to date anyone at this moment Yuki so don't be so concerned about me I will be fine." She sighed again but smiled back going back to her job filling up everyone's requested drink. Naruto sighed again and turned around in his stool hearing the next song start to play and felt tears prickle in his eyes. 'This way our song.' The beat started up then the singer started singing making Naruto's heart clench painfully.

It was on their first date, Naruto decided to take Sakura to the hill where you can see the whole city. She was amazed to say the least and her smile glowed in the bright moonlight. After the first date came the other dates, but then their relationship turned a little worse.

One day Sakura wouldn't speak to him at all and he didn't know what he did to deserve this treatment. He confronted her on this and ended up being a fight. He ended up in his truck listening to music trying to calm down then a song came onto the radio, he rose an eyebrow and turned it up recognizing the song that's when Sakura walked up to his window, he gave her a slight glare and turned away she only sighed an explained why this has been happening but then noticed the song playing on the radio, she smiled and leaned over to turn it up when Sean Paul started singing his part and she started singing along with him staring right into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's glare turned into a small smile as she sang grabbing his face with both of her hands. "Bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun when I was still your number one. While it might be far-fetched baby, but it can be done. I got this feeling for ya blazing and its hot just like the sun, know you feel it too my boy just breathe up and the good vibes run. Boy take a sip out the champagne, take a little trip down my lane, My boy. While your out every night I will feel alright, clearly this boy is my world. Don't change up now rearrange it boy, I'm a telling this straight into my world. How many years say ya want come kiss this, Boy cause ya miss this, that's what I heard." After she got done singing the song, Naruto got over the fact that he was mad and got out of his truck wrapping his arms around Sakura's thin waist kissing the daylights out of her, the music still playing in the background. She giggled and kissed back, that night they made love for the first time it was magical Naruto couldn't be happier.

Now he was full out bawling scaring the crap out of anyone and everyone sitting near him even Yuki who was busy. She rushed over to him getting him into her arms rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth slowly listening to his sniffles. "Shh, let it all out it's ok."

He finally made it home and was laying in his bed staring straight at anything that caught his interest at the moment. After he got done bawling his eyes out, Yuki took him home promising to bring his truck back in the morning before he had to head for work, he didn't respond to her only walked into the apartment like a zombie straight to the room where he is now.

Sasuke shot up as his phone went off waking him up, he glared at it and grabbed it looking at who the hell would call him at this ungodly hour. He scowled at Kiba's name that lit up and opened the phone. "What?" He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Sasuke, is that any way to talk to your best friend?" Sasuke was now gritting his teeth trying really hard not to hang up and strangle the dog-lover who not to far from where he is. See after staying with Kiba for a while, Sasuke slowly got over Neji and begun trying to find his own place, he felt like he was intruding no matter how much Kiba told him he is always welcomed here.

He finally found the right place for him about a year after living with Kiba and quickly moving in after making payments on it. Now he has lived here for a whole year and the other good part is that Kiba doesn't live that far from him, only about a block or two away from Sasuke. But since Sasuke has been single since Neji, Kiba took it as his job to try to set Sasuke up with many different guys. Each guy were ok, but Sasuke didn't want to date and need help from anyone he can get a boyfriend himself.

Kiba chuckled on the other end of the phone waking the Uchiha up from his memories of the horrible dates Kiba sets him up with. "So umm, I know it's late." Sasuke grit his teeth even harder, the sound making Kiba crindge on the other side. "Three in the fucking morning Kiba! You have better have the best damn excuse in the book or I'll-" Kiba laughed cutting him off. "Yeah actually I do! I was at the bar last week." Sasuke snorted at this, he knew his friend was a drinker but seriously he goes every fucking weekend! Kiba chuckled in response. "Yeah yeah I know what you are going to say and no I wasn't drinking this time." Another snort from Sasuke, "Anyway, I met this really hot chick that works there her name is Yuki." Sasuke rose his eyebrow wondering why Kiba was telling him this when he knew Sasuke's gay. "Yeah and-?" Kiba sighed. "Well, I was going to get her number but before I even asked there was a lonely blonde guy who started bawling his eyes out when a certain song started playing." Another dark eyebrow rose. "Kiba what does this-" Kiba sighed. "Let me finish, well I went over to comfort him or something to make him stop crying when Yuki went over and talked to him. After he left, we ended up talking and I found out that the guy is Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke froze at the name, then took a shaky breath. He heard Kiba laugh even though it was hollow. "I know Sasuke but hear me out k?" Sasuke nodded even though he knew Kiba couldn't see him but Kiba continued talking anyway.

"She told me that he visits this bar all the time since his girlfriend cheated on him." Again the teeth started to mesh together. 'Sakura you bitch.' "And, she believes that he needs to date someone so I was thinking-" Before Kiba had time to finish whatever he was going to say Sasuke snorted again but it sounded forced even over the phone. "Kiba hell no, you know as well as I do that he doesn't swing that and hates gays so I don't know why the fuck you are trying to make this work!" Kiba gave out a sigh. "I know, but you really loved him and I thought-" Sasuke growled clutching the phone so hard it was sure to crack. "You thought what? And besides that was in the past when we _were _friends Kiba, he told me straight up that he hates gay people and stopped being my friend." There was silence on the other line then another sigh. "I know mate, but maybe Naruto has changed his mind?" Another growl then Sasuke hung up the phone plopping on his bed.

Kiba stared at his phone after Sasuke hung up then sighed again and threw it on his bed and got clothes going to take a shower.


End file.
